Yuu Yuu Hakusho Out Takes
by Sora Sotara
Summary: Bloopers and other randomness that myself andor people around me come up with. Something similar to my other joke story, Naruto Bloopers.... Just being safe with the rating.
1. First Final Fight

Why Kurama looked so exhausted after his fight in the Dark Tournament Finals.

* * *

Director: Take 1 and….action! 

"It's set it's sights on you, all your trembling must have caught it's attention."

Karasu dodges throughout the ring to avoid the Ojigi mouths from catching him. His attempts at destroying it thwarted.

"You'll have to find a way to kill it fast or else…" Youko places a finger to his head as like a gun. "Bang."

The demon plant captured the black demon.

(Off-stage) Director: And cue explosion. (waits) Um….where's the explosion?

(From inside Ojigi) Karasu: (muffled) A an't mk eh blode.

Kuwabara: What's he say?

Director: (sweat drops) He can't make it explode. Cut! Get him out of there and we'll try this again….

* * *

Director: Take 277, and……action! 

"Now that's devastation. A significant portion of the ring has been completely wiped out. There's corpses everywhere and Kurama's nowhere to be seen."

As the smoke begins to clear an evil chuckle comes from the blonde demon in the ring.

Koto gasped as a bunch of rocks began to move, seemingly of it's own accord. They fell to reveal Kurama, still dressed in white . Everyone else just stared at him.

(Offstage)Director: Cut!!! He's not supposed to still be Youko. Someone get make-up out here!

* * *

Director: (sighs) Ok, take 1392. And action….! 

Human form Kurama launches into the ring to attack the bomb-wielder. They maneuver back and forth through the ring. Karasu jumps and Kurama does too, swinging out a hand in attack and clips a few chunks of Karasu's hair off.

Both land and Karasu glares at the redhead. "How dare you cut my hair? Now my look is completely ruined."

"Blonde doesn't fit emo so you already didn't match."

"Make fun of my style? Now you will die…." And Karasu runs forward to attack Kurama who dodges and runs off screen. He is soon followed.

(Offstage)Director: Cut….. And try to keep those two from killing each other off-screen…..

* * *

Director: Alright, the flower's in place. Karasu, you stay hidden this time. Crowd is silent. Let's try to finish this some time this year!(angry) Take 2689, and action. 

The arena is silent as every being stares down at the ring. Besides the fish girl there is only a large flower and what seems to be only a body.

"His life…" On the sidelines to the ring Yuusuke and Kuwabara each speak worriedly. "It's fading…

Dead silence.

"Oh Kurama, please get up." Botan cries, causing small debate among the girls, ending with Keiko. "Please…wake up."

Back to the ring. The Urameshi team fighter still lies facedown, unmoving.

(Offstage)Director: (whispering) We might actually get a good scene finally.

A finger twitch. The redhead opens his eyes and slowly starts to get up. But instead of standing he falls back to the ground with a sigh of annoyance. "My arm's asleep."

Yuusuke runs into ring to help him up, then off the stage.

(Offstage)Director: That's it, I give up. I quit! I'm outta here…..

Rest of crew: (all laugh, expect Hiei who has managed to vanish)

Kuwabara: We were wondering how long you would put up with all of us……

Koenma: I told you all, now pay up! (all moan)

Yuusuke: (gives director a dirty look) Couldn't you have given up back at like try two…..?

Director: (glares at all of them)

Kurama: No, really. My arm feel asleep out there. And I still can't feel it….

(All laugh again)

* * *

Yeah…… Way out of character a lot of the time but that's ok because those really are their "characters" in this…… 

Read and review please!


	2. Killed Quotes

All our favorite little Quotos(name for ruined or misquoted lines, comes from speed talk of 'Koto Quotes') from the series'..

* * *

Scene: Gama's final speech before he died. (G) 

"All your energy trapped inside your potty..."

Scene: Gama's final speech before he died. (Mess up on a mess up.)

"All your fluids trapped inside your system..."

* * *

Scene: Koto introducing Shishi (G) 

"Shishiwakamaru the ninja!"

* * *

Scene: Kuwabara trying to say the name of the potion from Suzuki. (originally used in a role play...) 

"The Something Something about the Past."

(Revised version: The Something Something of the Past.)

* * *

Scene: Keiko yelling at Koto about Karasu. 

"What'd you just say? You couldn't pay to cheer for that wannabe vampire weirdo. Hold on, that was wannabe weirdo vampire, no wait, vampire weirdo wannabe,. Oh no, hold on..."

* * *

Scene: Karasu's long speech in the beginning of the final round, just before any of his attacks hit Kurama. 

"It's a shame that circumstances couldn't have been different for us. But it doesn't really matter; even things that seem ideal always turn sour. I'm just speeding the process. Besides... you had too many boyfriends to mention and I played my guitar too loud..."

* * *

(G) comes from playing the Yuu Yuu Hakusho Dark Tournament game too much and trying to quote it without thinking.

* * *

Special director's cut. 

Scene: Yuu Yuu Hakusho Dark Tournament game trying to recreate the first fight of the final round, comments made by players for Kurama when player acting as Karasu kept running away.

'Kurama' when 'Karasu' kept running away: "Aww...come back. I thought you liked being near me."

When 'Kurama' wanted to grab-and-throw 'Karasu': "Let me hug you, please..." (Those who have played should understand; it looks like Kurama is trying to hug the opponent when he goes to throw them.)

When either would use the wrong attack and mess up the scene: "Hey, you weren't supposed to do that!"

Players' favorite:

Either after misjudging how many times to attack: "Sorry, I didn't mean to kill you..."

* * *

And a special thanks to my dear youkai friend Usagi for aiding in the creation of most of these. To my sister goes the thanks for the first Gama one and I claim sole credit for the Shishi one alone. 


End file.
